A Tool for Every Occasion
by gayfic33
Summary: When Kirk walks in on Jess during something quite intimate, They negotiate a deal that gives Jess a lot of power and a way to finally release himself. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


"I'll be back in 30," Luke says before walking out the door.

Jess knew right then and there that this was the one chance he gets a week for what he wants to do. He turns on the TV and flips through the channels… nothing. He looks for magazine or books with anything… nothing. That's when he sees the mirror on the counter and grabs it. He takes a seat on his bed and places the mirror in front of him. Jess looks at himself in the mirror, playing with his hair for a second before he unzips his pants and pulls them off. He winks at himself as he grabs his own penis and begins jerking off. Jess knows that Luke rarely ever leaves and give him this chance so he must do it now and do it quickly, the quicker he can do it the more times he can do it.

Suddenly the door to the apartment opens and in walks Kirk. Jess grabs a pillow and covers himself.

"Dude!" Jess shouts at Kirk.

"It appears that some of the locks I installed over the past years are starting to melt and I've come to replace them." That's when Kirk looks up to see what's happening. "Oh dear…"

"Leave!" Kirk begins walking out but turns back around.

"If I may ask one question…"

"You can't!" Jess runs his hands through his hair.

"Can't you get like any girl you want and do the 'you know what' with them? Why would you need to do it with yourself?" Jess is surprised by the question and decides to answer.

"This Podunk town talks a lot and no girl will even go past first base with me. It's been months since I've gotten any action thanks to this town."

"Well… I could help!" Kirk just smiles. "For a price of course."

"I'm not gay…" Jess is slightly confused by Kirk.

"I know, but my butt is as good as any girls."

"I don't have any money." Jess is trying to find any reason to deny this.

"Just pay me in extra bacon every morning."

"Fine, get over here." Jess turns back and Kirk comes over.

Kirk takes his pants off, Jess trying everything in his power to not see anything. He bends over just as Jess instructs him. Jess then positions the mirror so he can see only himself and no Kirk. Jess then slowly slides his penis into Kirk, his hole super tight. Kirk doesn't seem bothered by any of it to Jess' surprise. Jess begins thrusting faster and harder immediately after noticing that.

"Oh boy!" Kirk says in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut it! No talking!" Jess looks back to the mirror, watching himself thrust back and forth.

Kirk's ass is tighter than any girl Jess has been with before, making this oddly more satisfying than anyone else. Jess slaps Kirk's butt as he continues, Kirk just smiling and happy to be helping someone. As Jess speeds up his hair begins to bounce around, the front falling in front of his face. Jess tries blowing it away, but it doesn't work. He then runs a hand through his hair before he pumps up the speed even more.

"Time?" Jess shouts between heavy breaths.

Ten minutes have passed with the blink of an eye, Jess knowing Luke could literally be back in a second. Jess quickly begins to feel himself close, grips Kirk's waist tightly, looks into the mirror at himself, and thrusts with double the speed and power. Jess immediately burst into Kirk.

"Oh mama!" Kirk shouts, feeling relieved and satisfied all at once.

"Damn!" Jess says as he finishes and takes his penis out.

"Was that satisfactory?" Kirk stands up and pulls his pants back on.

"It was… but now I want more."

"I could always make sure Luke has to leave in a little then come back?" Kirk is praying he accepts this offer.

"I guess that could work… if you're okay with this getting a little weirder."

"I am as long as I get my bacon." Jess just smiles, thinking of the things he's going to finally be able to do.

"You've got a deal then." They shake hands and Luke walks in.

"What's going on?" Luke carries in bags of groceries.

"Just being a friendly neighborhood fixer-upper." Kirk smiles and looks back at Jess before walking out.


End file.
